


Monsterstuck! Werewolf Jade and Monster Investigator Karkat.

by DorkyBudgie



Category: Homestuck, Monstergirls - Fandom, Monsterstuck - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Cum Inflation, Cuntboy, F/M, Futa, Futanari, a lot of talking during sex, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyBudgie/pseuds/DorkyBudgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is a normal guy- he wakes up in the morning, gets dressed, eats breakfast, and then goes to work. But that part’s a little different: he works as a paranormal investigator. But even that’s monotonous at this point. Him and his team find a monster, they investigate it, blah blah blah, stuff happens. They go home. Karkat’s never done this thing solo before though, it’s usually his teammates (the fabulous brother-sister squad of Rose L. Lalonde and Dave E. Strider) who find the monsters…And Karkat waits in the van. Checking the equipment. Listening. Today’s a little different, though…Karkat’s been sent out alone. He takes a drink of his coffee, driving to work, and thinks to himself, “I BET I WON’T EVEN FIND ANYTHING.” He chuckles dryly. He’s almost to the investigation point- his GPS says so. It’s right in the middle of a forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsterstuck! Werewolf Jade and Monster Investigator Karkat.

**Author's Note:**

> An RP my friend Zed and I completed. There's a lot of exposition.

A forest that happens to be the favorite stomping ground of one Jade Harley, a six-foot-six Amazon when in human form and much, much larger as a werewolf. Which was how she liked to spend as much of her time as she could, and wouldn’t you know it, we’re within a week of the full moon, so Jade’s out running and hunting and killing and occasionally having some fun with hikers or campers. At the moment, though, she was snoozing under a particularly tall oak.  
Karkat parked at the edge of the forest, got out of his car and closed the door with a “kachunk” that echoed through the trees. It sent shivers up Karkat’s spine. He pulled a flashlight from his belt and flashed it around. There was a streetlight just above him, and nothing else in the case of light. He gulped and entered the trees, trying to make as little sound as possible and flashing his light at everything that did make a sound. Including but not limited to crickets. And there wstr a lot of crickets.  
Something is disturbing the local wildlife. Jade’s ears pick up on that, even while asleep. They twitch, she yawns, and slowly pushes herself up off the ground. Do some stretches, get the blood flowing again. Snatch a squirrel for a snack. NOW. Time to focus on whatever’s approaching. Probably just a hiker, but it could be a poacher, so she’s gotta check it out. Sniff the wind to find a heading, then…she’s off!  
A bug lands on Karkat’s back. He screams and swats at it until it flies away. The scream echoes through the forest…And then in fades out and another sound comes into focus. Footsteps? Is someone else here? Huh…maybe that’s his find! He hesitantly starts going toward the sound. He repeats under his breath, “just another find, just another find”.  
The footsteps approach rapidly, until you’d swear Karkat should be able to see something. Then, they stop. There’s a rustling in the trees, which soon stops. So, what just happened is that as soon as Jade got close enough for the flashlight to light her up, she jumped into a tree to watch the human without being seen herself - and switched back to human form to avoid braking the branch. Hmm…no guns that she can see, so, probably not a poacher? What’s he muttering, though?  
Karkat’s muttering grow louder as the footsteps get dangerously close- then he sees a white blur go by- and then nothing. His muttering turns into almost shouting. “JUST ANOTHER FIND! JUST ANOTHER FIND! OH GOD LALONDE I’M GOING TO KILL YOU WHY DID YOU EVER THINK A DATE WAS SOOOO IMPORTANT THAT YOU SEND YOUR WEAK-ASSED FRIEND INTO THE SCARY FIND INSTEAD??? JESUS CHRIST!!!” how…expletive. He wipes the sweat off his forehead with an arm, his voice gets low again, and he starts flashing the light in a circle. Whatever that is, he’ll find it. Even if he doesn’t want to. One hand holds out the flashlight while the other clings tightly to his cell phone…Just in case he needs to call for backup.  
Aww, he’s so scared it’s almost cute. It’d be fun to drop down to scare him in human form, but…no clothes. Welp, second-best option it is then. A loud thud as her once-again digitigrade feet hit the ground, and she quickly stands up to her full, impressive height, towering over him, and growls. “Didn’t anyone tell you these woods are dangerous at night? All that shouting could get you into a whole lot of trouble.” Karkat answers her warning not to shout…With more shouting. Except this time it’s more like a shocked screech. He just stands there, screeching and gasping in a cycle. He doesn’t even use his phone…He just stands there in complete fear. After…maybe a minute or two of that, Jade starts to giggle. Like, seriously, what is this guy even DOING out here? Was it a bet? Was someone trying to get him KILLED? Jeeze… Screeching and Gasping continue until- Thud. He passes out.  
…Aww. Well, she should make sure nothing comes by and eats him. She picks him up carefully, slings him over her back, and heads off to a, em…”abandoned” campsite where she can look after him for a while.  
Time passes. They’re at the camp. Karkat wakes up- wherever he may be- and just hazily looks around and rubs his eyes. “Still dark out…” he mumbles, before going back to laying down. She put him in the main tent, zipped it up, then went out to find a deer or something to eat, maybe save a little bit for him if he needs it. With that done, shift into a more canine form still and curl up in the tent like a regular old domestic dog of unusually large size. And wait.  
Karkat eventually wakes up- right next to a dog of an unusually large size…And then he remembers the werewolf of the same color. so he starts shrieking and gasping again.  
Jade rolls her eyes and nuzzles his side in an attempt to calm him down. “Jeeze, you’re a dumb one aren’t you?” He eventually stops screaming when she starts showing gentle mannerisms. “I’M NOT DUMB.” he assures her, spitefully. ”Clearly dumb enough to still think I’m gonna kill you after going to all the trouble of getting you somewhere nice to sleep.” ”R-RIGHT…SORRY.” He stood up. “WELL THANK YOU MISS TALKING WOLF BUT I MUST BE ON MY WAY HA HA HA GOODBYE.” and he starts to get up to exit the tent. But something’s pulling him back…Something’s making him hesitate.  
"Right, I’m sure you have super important things to do, like walking around dangerous forests at night. Seriously, what the fuck did you think you were doing?"  
"I- UH. I’M…A PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR. I WAS SENT HERE BY MY IDIOT TEAM MATES ALL ALONE." He gulped. "IT’S MY FIRST TIME ALONE. I CAN’T DO THIS. WOW." His face grew redder with each word. "Damn right you can’t, if seeing a goddamn werewolf knocks you out! And I might not be an expert, but who in their right minds investigates the paranormal IN THE DARK except when they have to?" She pauses for a moment, frowning as much as a dog can. "…speaking of which, what brought you out this way?"  
"I…" he pauses. "A DISTURBANCE. SOMETHING AROUND HERE IS SEDUCING THE MEN FROM TOWN, HYPNOTISING THEM, AND GIVING THEM VAGINAS- AND FUCKING IMPREGNATING THEM WITH IT’S GROSS EGGS. THEY SAY IT’S A SUCCUBUS, BUT I DON’T KNOW. A DEMON, MAYBE." His face was now cherry red. He looked up to the corner of his eye like he was recalling something. That, plus the air, made him shiver and bite down on his lip. Jade’s frown deepens. "Doesn’t sound like the demons I know, but I try to stay away from them, so anything’s possible. Still, you’re lucky all you ran into was me." "YEAH…I MEAN. IF YOU SAY SO." He sits back down. "SO UHH…WHAT ARE YOU, EXACTLY."  
"I’m a werewolf! I assume you know what that is?"  
”Y-YEAH. OF COURSE.” He shrugged, nonchalantly but secretly very chalantly. “SO…DO YOU HAVE A MORE HUMANOID WEREWOLF FORM?” ”Yep! That’s what you saw me in the first time, but I figured this might be less threatening.” She pushes herself up onto her hind legs, and shifts, becoming taller, more humanoid, broader in the shoulder, and of course her front paws becoming more like hands as the back legs thicken to be able to support a bipedal frame. The face stays pretty much the same, but somehow seems more expressive, particularly around the muzzle. ”WOW.” he mumbled. “THAT IS…REALLY SOMETHING.” He scans her entire frame, stalling in her crotch, then going down and coming back up to her crotch. He studies it with all the care of a professional. “THAT IS REALLY, REALLY SOMETHING.”  
Jeeze, what a perv. There’s not even anything to look at down there, just the furry, slightly red lump of her sheathe. She doesn’t notice though, just sorta. Flexes. “You’ve got good taste, mister! Speaking of which, what IS your name? I’m Jade.” She holds out a paw-like hand, claws retracted. ”K…KARKAT.” He grabs her furry hand and shakes it limply. THEN, he finally looks back up at her face. “WOW. THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE.”  
"Never gotten face-to-face with the paranormal before, I take it?"  
"NO, I USUALLY STAY IN THE VAN. MY TEAMMATES ARE USUALLY THE ONE TO GO OUT AND INVESTIGATE. I DON’T WANT TO GO WITH THEM ANYWAY, THEY ALWAYS COME BACK SMELLING. LIKE A WHOLE BUNCH OF STUFF. AND WITH THESE HUGE, DISTENDED STOMACHS. I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE MONSTERS DO TO THEM OR WHY THEY KEEP RETURNING TO THE SCENES. EITHER WAY. I WANT NO PART OF IT." He rubs his stomach and blushes more, over the last one that has faded a bit. "…I DON’T KNOW. MAYBE I DO. I’M A LITTLE CURIOUS…" Jade rubs her chin thoughtfully, one eyebrow raised. "Distended stomachs, huh? I can think of a couple things that might cause that. They ever said anything about it, or just left it to your imagination?"  
"I NEVER ASKED, THEY NEVER TOLD. THE DYNAMIC WORKS." Karkat bit his lip and winced, trying to hold something in. "I WANT TO EXPERIENCE IT FIRST HAND OR NOT KNOW AT ALL." "Well, I can’t speak for your friends, never having met a paranormal investigator before, but…I’ve sent a few people out of the forest with bulging tummies before, myself. Usually women, but I suppose men might be just as capable too."  
"HUH. WELL IF YOU’RE THINKING MY FRIENDS GOT PREGNANT, IT’S NOT THAT. THEIR STOMACHS ARE…SOFTER. MORE SENSITIVE. AND THEY RUB THEIR STOMACHS AND MOAN THAT THEY WANT TO DO IT AGAIN. SO THAT COULDN’T BE PREGNANCY." "Of COURSE they’re not pregnant, dummy! Pregnancy doesn’t work overnight, plus I said guys’d be able to do it too didn’t I? And you’d need a uterus to get pregnant, which MOST guys don’t have!" "…WELL. AS I SAID. THIS CREATURE HAS BEEN GIVING MEN VAGINAS. AND IMPREGNATING THEM." He explained, "BUT THAT’S NOT MY FRIENDS. NO, NO."  
"And it’s not me either!" "…Dunno. Something dangerous, even if only because of a really high libido and weird sexual habits." "THAT’S A LITTLE WORRYING…AND KIND OF APPEALING." Karkat shrugged before realising what he had actually just said and blushed some more. God damn. "Oh, tell me about it! You would not BELIEVE the things some cryptids wanna do to humans. Actually, you probably would. Ask your friends sometime! Speaking of, I think I was about to suggest something, see if you’re interested?"  
"UM." he paused for a moment, thinking about his mission and the fact that he was currently staring down an 8-foot werewolf. "…OKAY." "So I’m gonna be honest, the most likely reason for your friends to have gotten big, swollen bellies from dealing with the supernatural…is that they got a good, hard fucking. Pumped fulla cum. In the butt."  
Karkat’s eyes went wide with the sudden realization. “WOW…YOU’RE PROBABLY RIGHT. WHY DID I NEVER THINK OF THAT???” He sighed with relief. “OKAY. SO IT’S JUST CUM. NOT LIKE…ALIEN ECTOPLASM OR SOMETHING. OH MY GOD, THAT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!” He half-smiled at Jade. “THAT MAKES ME FEEL A WHOLE LOT LESS AFRAID, WOW.”  
"You’re welcome!" She smiles warmly, then takes a step forward, one hand on his shoulder gently but forcefully pushing him down against the mattress. "But, yeah, speaking of sex, are you gonna take those pants off or do I need to rip them off of you?" "UH." Karkat’s heart pounded. "…PLEASE DON’T RIP THEM OFF. I DON’T HAVE A SPARE PAIR." He looked right into her eyes and moaned, trying to sound seductive but mostly he just sounded desperate and awkward. "…MAYBE YOU CAN…FUCKING, I DON’T KNOW…TAKE THEM OFF…GENTLY?" She rolls her eyes and "carefully" tucks her claws through his waistband to tug off his pants and underwear. Ugh, clothes, so troublesome.  
Once the pants are off, Karkat’s chode rises to it’s full glory with balls underneath the size of at least baseballs. Underneath them, unknown if Jade could see it or not, was a sopping-wet cooch. “PLEASE BE GENTLE.” he whined. Even as Jade’s thick red member starts sliding out from its sheathe, she raises her eyebrows and rubs curiously at the wet gash. “…so have you been visited by the demon in question, or is this thing natural?” ”I WAS HOPING YOU’D IGNORE THAT, BUT…I WAS VISITED BY THE DEMON I WAS LOOKING FOR.” He tugged his still-on shirt over his nose. “…I DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING ABOUT THE MONSTER EXCEPT FOR THEIR GENITALS.”  
"Hmmm. Well, I can still ignore it, if you prefer, but I have to tell you, personal experience says taking it in the butt isn’t NEARLY as fun as getting your pussy pounded." CG: "…OKAY. ENTERTAIN ME." He groaned, and reached down to pull it open. She smiles and leans over to give him a wet, doggy smooch on the cheek as she slides her red shaft into his snatch - gently, mind you. This is likely his first time. Just slide it all in then gently begin rocking her hips against him.  
"O-OHHHHHHHHH!" Karkat moaned and started bucking his hips, beyond his control, toward jade’s cock. he wanted all of it inside of him and he wanted it right now. "Ooooh, someone’s eager! You naughty little slut, you." She giggles as she starts to grind into him faster, one paw wrapping gingerly around his fat cock and stroking it ever so slowly.  
"OH GOD, JADE…OH GOD." He moaned her name like he’s said it all his life. "FUCK ME, CALL ME A SLUT, OOOH YEAH." he started pleading at her dirty words and begging for her to call him a slut and other words of the sort. Right now, all he could think about was sex and getting more and more of jade’s cock. Jade pants happily as she plunges deep inside Karkat’s enchanted pussy, her precum smearing his inner walls. "I mean really! How easy can you get? All I had to do is get your pants off and you turn into a quivering whore! I’ve seen bitches in heat take more convincing than you!" Karkat looked at her with angry eyebrows but lustful eyes. "FUCK…I DON’T KNOW…I JUST GOT HORNIER EVERY SECOND I WAS IN HERE WITH YOU…" He slumped back down, his eyebrows returning to their original position. "I NEED TO BE FILLED WITH YOUR WEREWOLF SPUNK." "Well, ask and ye shall receive!" She thrusts deep inside him, gyrating her hips against his as her knot begins to swell - though not yet at the point where it can get stuck inside him. She leans over to whisper breathlessly into his ear. "Give me one good reason not to keep you, though."  
Karkat squealed and moaned. “FUCK, I DON’T KNOW! I HAVE…A JOB. AND A PET CRAB. THAT’S ABOUT IT THOUGH…” He sighed deeply. “FUCK…I WANT TO HAVE YOUR WEREWOLF PUPPIES RIGHT NOW…” ”I’m afraid you’ll have to wait a while for that, but we should only need today to get it started. As for your job…I guess you can still do that. You won’t be a wolf all the time, after all. In fact, I might even like to meet these co-workers of yours!” She chuckles mischeviously as she squeezes his balls for a moment, then returning her hand to his shaft. Her lips trail lower along his jaw, quickly coming to his throat. “So…whaddya say? Wanna help me start a new pack?”  
"WOW, JADE…I DON’T KNOW. I JUST MET YOU." reason finally returned to Karkat’s pheremone-filled skull. "BUT…I’LL THINK ABOUT IT. I WILL. IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT MAGIC TO ME WITH YOUR FAT WEREWOLF COCK, I’M ALL YOURS."  
She sighs and settles for just lightly kissing his neck as she plows into him, fucking roughly but…hopefully not enough to hurt the first-timer. As much as she wants to rock his world, she wants to make a good impression. Karkat squealed, “OH GOD, JADE. I’M GOING TO CUM. I’M SO CLOSE.” He wriggled around in the makeshift bed.  
She plunged her cock into him, letting go and allowing her knot to swell to the point of tieing. To make up for that, her stroking suddenly intensifies, pumping and squeezing his cock mercilessly, aiming it back against his chest. ”OH GODDDD” Karkat squealed, and he finally came. right onto his chest and even some of it splattering on his chin. “JESUS CHRIST, THAT’S SO GOOD…” Jade giggles and leans in to lick at his cheek as her own cum slowly begins to spill out into his pussy. “You’re gonna have my puppies~”  
Karkat squeaked as he was just FILLED with werewolf spunk. He felt it hit inside of himself and he instinctively started to rub his stomach as it bloated bigger and bigger with Jade’s hot jizz. “OH MY FUCKING GOD…” "…also, you’re probably gonna be dripping for a while after I’m done, so I’d suggest just carrying your pants." "I WANT MORE OF THAT…I WANT TO GET EVEN BIGGER." He reached up to Jade and stroked the sides of her face. "I WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET EVEN MORE OF YOUR DELICIOUS SPUNK INSIDE OF ME." "Well, wait until I’m finished jizzing and then stick around until I can get it up again. So uh…get comfortable." She smiled, and nuzzled affectionately against his hands. Karkat leaned back and sighed in satisfaction. "KEEP ON PUMPING IT INTO ME, JADE. I LOVE IT." His cooch tightened around Jade’s knotted dick as he had another orgasm, this time through that part. Jade sighs happily as she feels him tightening around her, more and more cum slowly oozing into him - but they’ll be there for a while. "…You’re sure I can’t bite you yet, though?"  
”WILL IT HURT?” He questioned with a head-tilt. ”Probably! But not as much as being stabbed, for instance. Lemme see if I remember…I think it’s just like any bite, except when the moon rises you’ll start transforming and THAT’ll be uncomfortable your first few times, but you get used to it. I’ve only been doing it a few years and it’s PISS easy now.” ”YOU CAN BITE ME ON ONE CONDITION.” Karkat leaned up and kissed Jade right on her muzzle. “YOU CAN BITE ME, TURN ME INTO ONE OF YOU…BUT YOU HAVE TO KEEP FUCKING ME UNTIL I’M SATISFIED. AND THEN…AFTER TONIGHT. I’D STILL LIKE TO SEE YOU. AND FUCK YOU.” ”Um. Duh? If I bite you, you’re going to be part of my pack. That means we’ll be seeing a LOT of each other. Even with your ‘job’ and stuff taking up your time.”  
CG: “WELL…OKAY. GO AHEAD. BITE ME. JACK MY MEAT, BITE ME, AND CALL ME A FUCKING SLUT.” Karkat pleaded breathily. “PLEASE.” Jade grinned and dived down to clamp her jaws round his neck and bit down HARD. It would hurt for a moment, but she tried to remove his focus from that by gripping and pumping his shaft once again.  
Karkat squealed and moaned wordlessly in pain in pleasure, like in a bad fanfiction. His dick twitched and throbbed before spurting out a fountain of spooge. Like, a fucking inhuman amount of spooge. An orgasm rocked through his body, pushing out all the pain and just engulfing him in the pleasure part. As soon as she’s sure that the venom will have entered his blood, she pulls back and frowns down at her furry chest, covered in sticky splooge. “Ugh, you naughty little slut! Do you know how hard that’s gonna be to get out of my fur?” Karkat blinked up to Jade. “I’M SOOOO SORRY, JADE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.” He whined playfully. “MAYBE YOU CAN MAKE US EVEN…” She rocks her hips gently, pulling - but no, still stuck, still oozing cum into him. “Maybe! …Or I guess I could just shift into human form…” “WOULD THAT EFFECT YOUR..?” His finger shakily motioned down to her dog dong. ”If I shift back entirely, yeah, but partial shifting is easy, I can leave my crotch like that until I pull out.”  
"OKAY." he breathed, relieved. "YOUR BITE HURTS A FUCKING LOT. JESUS CHRIST." He sighed. "W-WHEN DID YOU SAY THAT I WOULD TURN INTO A WEREWOLF? FULL MOON, RIGHT? THAT’S HOW FAR AWAY?" "Um…last week. So in a couple weeks, unless we’re really lucky and tonight’s gibbous enough to still work." She frowns thoughtfully for a moment, running one hand over his bulging belly. "I suppose…that just means I’m going to have to keep an eye on you."  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" He glanced down at her hand and put his own hand on top of it. "Follow you around for a while! Not like I’ve got anything better to do, really. I’ll even get to meet those lovely friends of yours!"  
"I’M SURE THEY’D LIKE YOU VERY MUCH. ESPECIALLY ROSE." He mused. "YEAH, YEAH…THAT SOUNDS GREAT. FOLLOWING ME AROUND AND EVERYTHING…IN YOUR HUMAN FORM, RIGHT?" "Yep! Tonight’s probably the last day I’ll be able to stay in wolf form until we get close to the next full moon." "SO…I GUESS I COULD WAIT TO SEE THAT. I WOULDN’T WANT TO RUIN IT FOR YOU…WHAT TIME IS IT, ANYWAY?" "Still dark…probably an hour or two before dawn? I don’t exactly keep a watch on me." And it’s hard to tell the time of day in a dark tent - but the fact that it IS dark in there means the sun can’t be too high, if it’s up at all.  
"YEAH…IT’S STILL KIND OF LATE. I BET MY FRIENDS ARE WORRIED SICK…DID YOU PICK UP MY PHONE? I’M SURPRISED THEY HAVEN’T CALLED YET." Karkat started swatting his hand around to feel for his phone. "…did you drop it?" Jade frowns worriedly and reaches for his pants - most people kept stuff like phones in those, right? Pockets? Karkat groaned. "UGH, I THINK I DROPPED IT WHEN I FAINTED BEFORE. GOD. IT’S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS LATE AT NIGHT. WHO KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED TO IT. THE SQUIRRELS ARE PROBABLY PLAYING FLAPPY BIRD ON IT."  
Jade frowns and tugs her hips again - a bit of give, but she’s still stuck. “Well, once I’m out I can retrace my steps to find it? I’m sorry I didn’t notice it before, but, yknow, technology really isn’t my thing.” CG: “IT’S FINE…” He chewed on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. “GOD, WOW. ARE YOU STILL CUMMING?” ”Uh-huh! Should be nearly finished though, I feel like I’m slowing down.” She sighs and licks his cheek again, idly playing with his shaft. ”THAT’S…AMAZING.” Karkat’s eyes went wide at his still-growing belly. “YOU MUST BE VERY POPULAR AMONG THE WEREWOLF LADIES.” ”I bet I would be, if I KNEW any!” She groans. “But all the other locals are guys old enough to be my dad, or WORSE!” ”THAT MUST SUCK.” Karkat chuckled. “YOU CAN KEEP FILLING ME AS LONG AS YOU WANT, JADE. OR UNTIL I POP, BECAUSE I MEAN, HOLY SHIT.” ”Don’t worry, I don’t think that’s possible! …I really hope it isn’t, that would be super gross.” ”Y-YEAH.” Karkat dwelled for a moment. “…YEAH.” His flaccid cock rose back to full attention at that thought. Gross, Karkat. Super Gross.  
She giggles and pecks his cheek again, eagerly stroking his shaft. If he was gonna keep popping boners while she was stuck in him, it was only decent to take care of those for him. ”OHH GOD, JADE.” He bucked forward as far as jade’s dick would allow him. “I LOVE YOUR HANDS.” ”Geeze, you really are a freak, getting so turned on by a werewolf’s paws. I hope you’re not gonna be too disappointed when I’m stuck in human form.” ”WILL YOU STILL BE ABLE TO MORPH ON THAT DICK OF YOURS?” Karkat questioned, tilting his head. “‘Fraid not! That thing’s only a part of my wolf form. I know, it’s so unfair. But there’s still plenty of ways we can fuck without it!” "…YEAH…YEAH." His voice cracked. "YEAH. I COULD…PENETRATE YOU, FOR INSTA-" and then he rocketed out another fountain of cum that shook him to the core. This time, his cum didn’t hit Jade, but his own cum-gorged belly had grown so far as to cover his dick, so his cum absolutely coated the underside of his belly.  
His vagina tightened around Jade’s knot like it wanted it to stay. Jade let out a low, eager moan, cum spurting out as his cooch tightens around her knot. “Fffuuuck! Fuck, yeah, that - that’s what I was thinking. I mean, jeeze, with all the cum you’ve been spewing, you could probably knock me up too if we’re not careful!” ”I…I DON’T NORMALLY CUM THIS MUCH.” Karkat gasped out. His cooch tightened even further around Jade’s cock like a well-fitting cocksleeve. He rocked up and down, milking Jade’s cock for more cum. Even with his belly holding a few gallon’s worth of cum, he wasn’t satisfied. ”Well maybe it’s a side effect of fucking a nonhuman. Worth looking into, I suppose.” Good god, she’d thought she was almost finished, but as he squeezes down around her, she feels herself continuing to pump out more and more cum. When will it end?  
He huffed and puffed and finally just laid down flat without any part of him moving or cumming. “GOOD GOD, I’M FUCKING EXHAUSTED.” She gave one more tug, and FINALLY, she was able to pull her cock out of him, with a wet, slurping ‘pop’ and a torrent of cum following it - though, only a fraction of what she’d pumped into him. She yawns and stretches before leaning down to smooch him. “Mmm, yeah, me too kinda. How about you rest a while, I’ll go find your phone, we tell your friends not to worry and then take a nap?” ”UH, YEAH…OKAY. THAT SOUNDS GREAT. THANKS.” He thought for a second, then blurted out-“OH-OH. TO TELL THEM NOT TO WORRY, SAY YOU’RE MY GIRLFRIEND…OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I MEAN…IF THEY CALL. IF IT’S JUST TEXTS, PRETEND TO BE ME.”  
"Sure thing!" And after one last kiss, out she goes, back into the dark forest, following the trail of her own scent back to where she found him. Hmm, that cell phone ought to be close by…Karkat laid down and closed his eyes, huffing and puffing. His huffs and puffs eventually subsided, and he fell asleep. Oh! She hears beeping! That has to be - there it is! A cellphone, hidden under some leaves and twigs amidst the roots of a tree. Let’s see, how does this thing unlock…that button? Yes. Okay. Check for messages or texts. None? Huh. Well, that makes things simple. She hurries back to the tent to collapse next to Karkat and take a well-deserved nap. Leave the phone over by his pants.


End file.
